Visiting hours
by Sora17
Summary: A story about Ozai's life behind bars and his families troubled relationsips


To what do I owe the honor of this visit Fire lord Zuko

A/N Well I was thinking about doing this fic for a while now but I had trouble thinking of a title also this is my first angst fic as well as my first Avatar fic so please be kind in your reviews. Also I originally wanted this to be a songfic to the song perfect by simple plan.

Ozai awoke one morning in his cell to the smell of tea.

"Iroh must be here." he thought

"Good morning brother I brought you some tea." Iroh said passing a teacup through the bars. Ozai took the cup and began sipping but frowned at the taste.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't like sugar in your tea. Silly me. By the way I'm not the only one who's come to visit you today." Said Iroh Pointing at Zuko

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit Fire lord Zuko?"Said Ozai sarcastically.

"Nice to see you to Dad."Replied Zuko.

"Oh well I think I'd better leave you two alone." Said Iroh sensing the tension between them he then made a hasty retreat.

"If you've come to beg for my forgiveness you're to late you scum." Ozai hissed tossing his tea out through the bars in Zuko's direction.

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve expecting an apology from me!" Zuko yelled.

"Then what do you want?" Ozai asked.

"I don't know." Zuko said looking down.

"Then let me tell you what it is you want me to tell you I'm proud and to shower you with praise so you can go on living happily ever after."

"I've learned I can live with out your praise." Zuko stated

"Yes but it hurts not having my praise doesn't it." Said Ozai smirking

"Yes it does." Zuko admitted.

"Let me tell you something the pain doesn't go away with time or age." Said Ozai looking at the floor remembering the failed relationship with his father.

"Just think back and talk to me was there ever a time when you cared about me." Zuko asked.

Ozai thought for a second and said.

"You were always a burden you were never as strong as your sister."

"Well I'm sorry I can't be perfect." Zuko stated they both fell silent after a few minutes Zuko finally got the courage to ask, "I'm never going to be good enough for you again am I?"

"You never were."

"Well that's just fantastic maybe if I were more like Azula. Hey Dad do you know what happened to perfect little Azula she's in an asylum she spends every day screaming and banging her head against the padded walls."

"And I suppose that's my fault." Said Ozai.

"No! I just … I don't understand what you want from me." Zuko said

"Respect!" Shouted Ozai

"You had my respect! You had everything!" Zuko yelled.

And now I have nothing and it's all thanks to you and your friends.

"Well it's just to late and we can't go back. And guess what I'll be a better fire lord and a better father then you could Ever Be! Just tell me one thing how come you didn't want me?" Said Zuko holding back his tears.

"Son I never wanted it to be this way." Said Ozai feeling guilt for the first time in awhile.

"Forget it! I've wasted enough time trying to please you. Nothing you can do is going to make this right again!" Zuko yelled slamming the door on his way out.

Iroh re entered the room. "What was that sounds like you two blew quite a fuse?" He said

"It doesn't matter he'll come back begging for my forgiveness." Said Ozai then he thought for a moment and asked. "He will come back right."

"Things like this take time to heal brother don't you remember when we were young how you always ran to me after taking a lashing like that from our father." Said Iroh.

"And now my son runs to you for the same thing how pitiful."

"Is it? Everyone needs emotional support sometimes including the fire lords and even the great Phoenix king." Said Iroh. "You just need to say what it is that's hurting you."

"I thought that by treating my youngest child better than my oldest reverse of what father did I could be better but really I turned out to be just as bad as he was." Said Ozai

"Don't say that you turned out be far worse than he ever was." Said Iroh.

Ozai thought for a moment about what he had become. I'm worse than my father fire lord Azulon. My father who hated me my son hates me the fire nation hates me my former wife hates and if my daughter regains her sanity she'll probably hate me too.

"I really have hit rock bottom haven't I Iroh."

"Yes but I promise I wont ever let Zuko go down that path." Iroh replied

"Thank you brother." Said Ozai.

"Brother there may just be hope for you yet." Iroh said and with that he left.

A/N Yeah I really do think if it wasn't for Azulon's harsh treatment Ozai could've been a better person. Any way I'd love to hear some feed back as well your opinions on this matter.


End file.
